Star Trek with an Angel
by Alan Hickerson
Summary: The Angels, Tess, Monica, and Andrew Comfort the crew of enterprise during the time of the Genesis Planet


Star Trek with an Angel

Many miles above the Genesis Planet, On board the U.S.S. Enterprise 1701...

Dr. Chappel screamed, "Let's get him to ICU!"

"Why are we here Tess?" asked Monica.

"We have to make sure that everything is done properly." said Tess.

"But what about Andrew? Why is he here?" asked Monica.

"Andrew is here for Dr. McCoy, to help him get through this." Tess responded.

Andrew said, "Mr. Spock saved the whole crew, but he placed his Katra into Dr. McCoy's body first, so he hasn't passed over, but his body is dying. Dr. McCoy is older and may not be able to handle the strain."

"Will this ship hold together?" asked Monica.

"God has many plans for the Enterprise, baby and I certainly don't know them all", quipped Tess.

"I have to go see that Admiral Kirk and his son are together. You go see about Doctor Chappel."

Tess hurried to the Captain's quarters. There James T. Kirk sat at his desk and mourned his friend. As the Genesis planet came into view, Tess looked at the intercom, and it spoke. "Admiral Kirk this is Doctor Chappel."

Kirk spoke, "Go ahead Doctor."

Christine calmly said, "Jim, Mr. Spock's body is becoming unstable. His molecular structure was affected by the dilythium radiation and concerns me." Jim knew that Christine had lost Mr. Spock more times than anyone; this was just the last time for her.

Jim asked, "What does that mean?"

"He could just be unstable forever, he could evaporate, or he could explode violently." Doctor Chappel claimed. Monica walked away and headed for Engineering.

"We'll just have to give him a burial in space then." Kirk mused "or maybe on the planet below." He stood and watched out the portal. The door chimed and David came in...

Monica walked up to Commander Scott and said, "You know Mr. Scott, it would be a grand send off for your friend Mr. Spock if he could have a highland ceremony. With dress Kilts and such, too bad we don't have a pipe on board, he could have a piper too!"

Mr. Scott said, "Aye lass, but what you don't know is that we do have a pipe on board, and I'm the only one could play it properly at such a ceremony. I'll speak to the Admiral."

Andrew appeared behind David, "Excuse us please, wait, don't I know you?" asked Kirk

Andrew said, "I am an angel sent by God to give you a message. David has done a wonderful thing Admiral, the planet below will sustain many life forms. It may even return Mr. Spock's body to health, but don't forget Dr. McCoy's warning a few days ago. The Genesis device must not be used as a weapon; the inspiration of it comes directly from God and must be utilized for the betterment of all peoples. David has given new life, new youth, new hope to the Federation, please don't spoil it, you bear a family responsibility now to protect this knowledge. David you have done something with the best intentions, but as you know many of your friends are now dead because of the treachery of Kahn. You must be the shepherd of this new tool and not allow it to be abused."

On board the U.S.S. Enterprise several days later, enroute to rendezvous with U.S.S. Grissom at the Genesis Planet...

"These people are all inspired by God." said Monica.

Tess answered, "Yes, they are! Admiral Kirk's plan is the only hope for Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock."

"Why is it so important that Mr. Spock be brought back to life, Tess?" asked Andrew.

"Because he has many unfinished tasks that only he can perform. You know that his Mother is the chairperson of the philanthropic group known as The Wayne Foundation. That group of people has been doing God's work for nearly four hundred years. It's a family run foundation and when his mother dies, Mr. Spock will inherit the chairmanship, helping him to complete his life's work." explained Tess. "He has a dream of reunification of the two halves of the Vulcan peoples; with God's help he may complete the task."

"Will he inherit Grayson-Wayne Enterprises as well?" asked Monica.

"Probably, but that is one of those instances where free will may enter into the picture. He will have to choose between G-W Enterprises and U.S.S Enterprise." quipped Tess.

"I think I know which one Mr. Spock will choose, assuming he survives. So Mr. Spock is the descendant of Richard Grayson the first and Barbara Gordon-Grayson of Gotham City. You know I think I see the resemblance. Nightwing was a very fine fellow too. Andrew, how old is Mr. Spock now?" said Monica.

Andrew stated, "I just left him, I would say he is close to 3 Vulcan years, he is exploring everything down there, but he is aging in stages, which frightens him. Tess, why did David choose to use Proto-Matter?"

Tess snarled, "God doesn't tell me everything, until He wants me to know."

"I hope this doesn't affect their careers." said Monica.

"It probably will, but if you remember they haven't brought the whales back yet. I don't know when they will do that but Mr. Spock has to be himself then." said Tess, "What's wrong Andrew?"

"I have to go to the U.S.S. Grissom, I'm needed there." said Andrew.

"Tess, I have a feeling that things are going to go from bad to worse." whispered Monica.

"I have the same feeling Miss Wings, we better go to the bridge." whispered Tess.


End file.
